Chris Elliott
Chris Elliot (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Scary Movie 2 (2001)'' [Hanson]: Hit by a car driven by Marlon Wayans while Chris and Anna Faris are standing in the street and screaming. (Played for comic effect.) *''Sandy Wexler (2017)'' [Mr. Buttons]: Commits suicide by hanging himself; we see his body hanging, followed by the bodies of his ventriloquist dummies. (Played for Comedic Effect) TV Deaths: *''Get a Life'' (1990 - 1992) [Chris Peterson]: Throughout the run of this series, he died in just about every episode (under various comical circumstances), but always returned in the following episode. Some of them include tonsillitis, shot three different times, Getting crushed by a boulder, old age, being strangled, getting stabbed, gets his head ripped off, getting blown up twice, reducing to a skeleton, getting run over by vehicles, choking on cereal, and falling from an airplane. (Thanks to Mario) *''Saturday Night Live: Roseanne/Green Day (Dec. 3, 1994) '[Lyle/Laslo]: Playing two twin brothers who run competing businesses, Laslo is strangled to death by Lyle after Laslo gloated about his store's success and made fun of Lyle's failure. (Played for comic effect.) *Saturday Night Live: John Goodman/The Tragically Hip ''(Mar. 25, 1995) '[Chris Elliott]: Shot by "Jack Ruby" in a parody of Lee Harvey Oswald's death. (Played for comic effect.) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Lunacy (2008)'' [Anton Thibodaux]: Shot by James Brolin. * How I Met Your Mother: Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap (2009) [Mickey]: In a fantasy sequence, he is blown to pieces telekinetically by his daughter (Alyson Hannigan) as a physically representation of her claiming he is "dead to her." (He survives the episode in reality) (Played for Comic Effect) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Ghoul Fools (2011) [Lord Poltergeist]: Voicing a pirate ghost, who died centuries before the episode's events. Noteworthy Connections: *Son of Bob Elliott *Father of Abby Elliott and Bridey Elliott Elliott, Chris Elliott, Chris Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Everybody Loves Raymond Cast Members